Purple man's Redemption
by Kylefazbear
Summary: This fan made story tells us what happens to Purple man after the events of Fnaf 3 and also gives us an Idea of what the kids he murdered suffered during long thirty years


**Hello everybody! I am new in this site and I am actually writing a story for the first time ever, so please forgive my gramatics mistakes (I am Brazillian after all and my English is not very good) and please tell me where they are so I can fix them and learn more about the language.**

 **I was inspired to write this first by reading KudleyFan93's stories (Love you Kudley! Keep the good work! o/ ) if you haven´t read one of her stories I seriously recommend you to do so, she is really a good writer; I was also inspired by Mandopony's song named "Balloons" featuring the spirits of the kids that Purple Man murdered ( You are great mandopony!).**

 **This story features Purple Man, and I have adopted Vincent as his name (don´t ask me why, I just think it fits…) and the theme will be a little dark and sad, sooo prepare the tissue because you are in for some feels! xD. Also this story happens a little bit in and after the third game of the series. No more bullshit, off to the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

It has been thirty years since the case involving the murder of some childs in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and a long time since Purple man was trapped inside Springtrap suit, he has recently awake due to some researchers findings about the old pizzeria, now shut down due to the murders, and every single day, even during his "sleep"he felt the pain of the springlocks getting inside of him, was pretty darn cruel punishment, but he deserved every single moment of it.

When he was found and the suit were turned on, he realized that he could control the suit a little, and decided to spook the poor night guard, and if he has the chance, kill him as well. Purple man was even having fun on the new place, but the pain was still there, never letting him rest in peace;

"Ow ow ow ow OW! IT STILL HURTS! " he was thinking to himself since he was no longer able to speak due to his "death", "I should not have whore this stupid suit in the first place! Ow goddammit! If only I could ask for help! It has been thirty DAMN years, and not a single one found my Freaking body inside this damn suit! AAAAAAAAAH!" and he continued thinking : "Those cursed spirit kids! They forced me to get in this hell of a suit and got their revenge on me! I hate them so much now! Didn´t they do enough by killing me!? They had to curse me too?"

He was still thinking when he realizes the place was burning down, and unable to run due to his animatronic condition, he was condemned to burn along too. "Great" he thought, "more pain coming on, and I can´t even get out! MOVE STUPID ROBOT!", but there was no way to make the suit move away from the store, since it is against it´s program to do do so, all he could do was sit down and wait, already in pain, for the flames to get him.

"NO! it is getting closer!" he panicked, " I wish those kids where still trapped here too! So they were going to share the same fate that I am going to have now!".

He was still thinking and mentally cursing them (since he could not speak to actually say it), when he saw it…Five little spirits looking at him, with tears on their eyes, but laughing at his face; somehow he could hear them saying "you deserve it you bastard! You ruined us!" he was terrified to see them again, those were the same ones that led him to his painful death inside the suit he was still wearing. "What now?" he tried to communicate to them "what do you want now? Didn´t you guys had enough torturing me?" but there was no response. "ANSWER ME!" he tried again, but still nothing; "at least you are going to burn too…what!?" he looked in shock as the little spirits hold hands, and looking up, went to heaven to finally rest in peace once for all.

"IT´S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO GO TOO!" he was saying when the flames got him "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS EVEN MORE NOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he was now feeling the pain of his previous death AND his "second death" by the fire.

Suddenly, all the pain stopped, and he was no longer wearing the Springtrap suit anymore, he heard a voice calling him: "Your time has come" he replied trempling looking to his surroundings: "who are you? And what do you mean with that?" then he saw someone he could not identify, all he could say was that it was a man, although he could see no face at all! It was a faceless man standing in front of him (this man looks just like slender in my mind hehe) "Whaaa-" he said, "what are you? And how did you showed up here after all…thinking about it, where am I?"

"You are truly dead now, that´s for sure" the man said "but you are offered one last chance to redeem for your mistakes".

"And what if I say no?" he replied.

The man snapped his fingers and the place changed to some sort of hell, flames everywhere and torture rooms with monsters waiting to make those thirty years look like a walk in the park.

"…I th-think I am willing t-t-to hear what you have to say s-s-sir" he said REALLY trembling.

"I want to spare you from this destiny, but you must cooperate with me here" said the man "you have caused so much pain to those little children, you are an evil man and pretty much deserve to spend the eternity over this place" said the man

"Ow come on" said Purple man "I am the one who was feeling the most pain in this story! Do you know how bad it hurts to have springlocks going inside your body? Now imagine that same feeling for THIRTY FREAKING YEARS! They felt NOTHING compared to my suffering"

"You are mistaken" the guy said "those kids experienced the worse feelings that someone could ever feel, and it was also for thirty years , like you, until that same guard you also tried to kill released them."

"Oh so it was him then? Bastard! I should have killed him too, if wasn´t by that damn suit, I would have done it" he thought.

"I can hear your thoughts too you know…" said the man "you are indeed an evil man…perhaps I should NOT give you the opportunity I was thinking to…let´s see how you think after this!"

The man snapped his fingers again and now they were both back to the pizzeria in the exact day and moment that Purple man, using Fredbear suit, lured the kids to the backstore and brutally killed them with a big smile on his face.

"Come on kids!" he said "I have a surprise for ya! Just follow me!" the kids happily followed one of their favorite animatronics to the store imagining that there would be some sort of surprise gifts for them. "Lucky us" they were saying to themselves when Purple man locked the door and got out of the suit "Surprise kids!" he said, grabbing a knife "sorry, but you are not leaving this place hahahahahaha! Have you said goodbye to your parents? If you didn´t, TOO BAD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The kids panicked and started to scream "HEEEEEEELP!" but there was no response.

"Stop yelling" said Purple man "No one will hear ya´! There is no one here besides us! You are mine now!" and slowly, he stabbed the poor kids to death with the most. evil. laugh. EVER.

While his future self was waching, he could feel all the kids were feeling before, during and after the murder. He asked the man sobbing because of the kid´s feelings "why am I f-f-f-feeling a-a-all this!" the man replied "I am making you feel ALL the pain and sorrow you made the kids feel since this day until they were free".

Purple man could do nothing to stop the feelings he was now having and thought "what have I done?" the man, reading his mind, stayed quiet and keep showing him every single moment of the kids suffering; the moment they possessed the animatronics , every night guard they killed and felt disgust after seeing their dead bodies inside suits, their despair that made them each time more insane day by day, and then the man saved the worse feeling for last…he showed the day that all the kids´s parents came to search for them and left the building crying, having found not a single clue to their whereabouts. That actually triggered Purple man´s feelings as well and he began to cry.

"OH MY GOD! Those poor childs! What have I done!?" still thinking to himself almost unable to talk due to the fact that he was ACTUALLY crying, because of the magic of the man that made him feel the kids, and now by his own feelings (yes he does have feelings, like everyone does).

When all was over, the man asked: "still think your suffering was worse than theirs?"

"N-no…" he replied, "I am truly sorry for what I have done…if there was a way to undo it…" damn the guy was broken, he got to know how those kids felt these entire time and for the first time in his life he felt empathy and true regret.

"I said I wanted to give you a chance to redeem for your mistakes, but I´ve been thinking that maybe you have not suffered enough for what you have done" said the man. "I will now take some time to think about what I am going to do to you, during this time, think about what you done!" the man said snapping his fingers again leaving Purple man back at the pizzeria in the past.

Purple man walked a little in the place thinking of what he has done when he saw all going on again, himself in the suit, luring the kids to the room and he thought "I want to do something… what if I try to stop myself, maybe possessing my own body in the past, I can stop myself from killing!" he tried to, but everytime, he just crossed himself and nothing, until they reach the room again, and he began to think "not again…It´s too late! I WANT SO BADLY TO DO SOMETHING!" that´s when he felt different somehow, he noticed that he could now be seen by the kids and his past self

"What? Who are you!?" said Purple man from the past

"You can see me?" said the Real Purple man surprised to ACTUALLY be there again "maybe I can change it all!" he thought "this is my chance!"

He saw the kids crying terrified yelling for help and said "Calm down kids, I am going to save you!"

The kids ran behind him and said "help us mister! Please!" but one of them were caught by Purple man of the past, "you are not going to leave!" he said, but the real one jumped on him and managed to save the kid. He engaged in a brutal fight against himself and succeeded in beating his former self, but the man refused to give up the idea of killing the kids, and he had to make a decision – to kill again, but this time he would kill his past self

"you leave me no choice…" he thought, "I have to kill me."

Reluctant at first, managed to do it in the end, but he got severely wounded and surely were going to die too.

The kids were safe, but at a high cost – his own life. The kids approached him and thanked the man for saving him.

He was holding himself to don´t cry in front of them thinking: "I Will not cry in front of these brats! Damn I used to hate them, but now I am relieved that they are safe, even if it is just a make believe day…"

The kids got the keys to the door and unlocked it, one of the kids said to Purple man  
"hang in there mister! We will call an ambulance to heal you! You will be fine too!"

"No i´m not" said him "go away…" he said looking to the other direction unable to hold his feelings.

The kid saw he crying and said "don´t cry! We will get help!"

"damn" he said "I really did NOT wanted to be seen crying…"

And knowing that was his last breaths (even though he practically died twice already, he was going to die again) he called all the children and said:

"I have something to ask you kids…"

"sure mister" they said

"It will sound awkward, but I want you guys to forgive me…please"

The confused kids said "forgive for what?"

"there is no time for *cough* explanations *cough*" said him "please, FORGIVE ME! SAY THAT YOU FORGIVE ME!" even though he knew it was not real, he wanted to die, by the freakin third time, in peace.

The kids understanding nothing agreed to do so and asked: "sir what is your name?"

"Vincent" he said

So the kids said all together crying because they too knew he was going to die

"WE FORGIVE YOU VINCENT!"

He smiled and said "Thanks…" and died.

Back at the empty place he begun, he saw the man again and asked: "why this all happened?"

The man answered: "didn´t I said that I was giving you a chance to redeem yourself? There ya go! You truly did redeemed yourself!"

"yeah?" said Vincent "but it was not real…"

" It was indeed real" said the man " I have power to do so"

"Really?" said Vincent "so that means that they are real safe now?"

"yes" said the man "and now it is time for you to go to your destination" he followed

"where am I going? To hell? Suits me…" said Vincent accepting his fate

"no" said the man "you are not going to hell anymore, you have archieved peace at last too"

Vincent silenced for a minute then smiled "Thank you dude…"

The man then showed Vincent what become of the kids, and how happy they where in their lives they now lived. He was feeling a mix of happy and sad because he remembered the pain they originally felt.

He was still looking when he slowly disappeared, without even noticing, to his rest at last.

 **Phew…Managed to finish the story…it was a sudden Idea I just had here…give the Purple man a happy ending even though he did not deserve it, if you like it please let me know, but if you don´t please tell me where it went wrong, so I won´t make the same mistake on a possible next story.  
again I would like to thank KudleyFan93 for inspiring me to write a story, and also thank Mandopony for his song "Balloons" that also inspired me to create this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Good bye and thanks for reading!**


End file.
